


Are There Any Monsters Here?

by Skyrah



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Original Work (That I'm Posting Anyway), IDK what rating to give
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrah/pseuds/Skyrah
Summary: She asked this question twice a week, and her parents always answered the same way: “Don’t be silly.  There are no such things as monsters here.”





	Are There Any Monsters Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, reader! Whether you found this on your own, through my BATIM fic, or through fanfiction.net, thank you for choosing to read this story.
> 
> About three or four weeks ago, I was lying in bed, trying to sleep. Suddenly, the thought “Don’t be silly. There are no such things as monsters here” popped in my head. A few days later, my sister wanted to tell spooky stories. I made one based on that thought, and since she enjoyed it so much, I decided to write it down. This is that story. Since it's Halloween, it seemed to be an appropriate time to post it.
> 
> In addition to this being my first original work, this is the first time I've written horror. I'm not a big horror fan, so hopefully this isn't too bad. Enjoy!

There was once a little girl. She lived with her mother and father, and by day, she was happy. Her parents loved her, she did well in school, and she had plenty of friends. But when the evening came and she had to go to bed, she never wanted to sleep.

  
It was because of the monsters.

  
Ever since she was 5, the little girl saw strange shadows climbing onto the wall. She heard whispers that plotted her destruction. She felt eyes that weren’t there watching her. Because of this, she asked her parents one question twice a week (perhaps more if the monsters were haunting her more than usual).

  
“Are there any monsters here?”

  
And no matter how she said it, no matter how many times she asked, they always laughed before saying the same thing.  
“Don’t be silly. There are no such things as monsters here.”

  
They would then giver her a kiss goodnight before turning off the light and leaving her alone in the dark.

  
\---

  
The first few times her parents had done this, the little girl believed them. After all, they were her parents; why would they lie to her?  
One night, she had started to get out of her bed to go to the bathroom when she heard strange noises from underneath her bed. Thinking it was her cat, she continued sliding off the bed.

  
As soon as her feet hit the floor, she felt a cold hand grasp at her ankle. She screamed as loud as she could as she was drug down onto the floor.

  
Her parents rushed in and flipped the light on, only to find their daughter on the ground like she had fallen out of bed. She was crying, so her parents comforted her and asked what was wrong.

  
“A monster tried dragging me under the bed!” She cried.

  
Her parents only gave her a pat, helped her back to bed, and gave the same remark they had said earlier.

  
“Don’t be silly. There are no such things as monsters here.”

  
A few nights later, the little girl had decided to try again. She scampered across the floor before anything could grab her and opened the door. So far, nothing.

  
She tiptoed across the hall to the bathroom, taking care to not accidentally wake up her parents. She opened the door and cautiously peaked in. Nothing. She went inside and closed the door behind her. Before she could flip the light switch, she heard whispering.

  
“Mommy? Daddy? Is that you? Are you in here?” She asked into the darkness.

  
There was no direct reply. The whispering only continued. The little girl’s eyes darted around the small bathroom, trying to find their source. She reached for the light switch and heard a distinct hiss.

  
“Don’t let her touch it,” the little girl heard a whisper order.

  
She touched the light switch, and a strong shock went through her.

  
“Ow!” She cried loudly as she pulled her hand back.

  
“We know you heard us,” the whisper remarked smugly. “We told you not to touch it.”

She heard the door open and turned to see her parents standing in the hall. The light behind them poured into the empty bathroom (except for her, of course).

  
“Sorry, Mommy. Sorry, Daddy. Did I wake you up?” She asked.

  
Her parents assured her that she hadn’t but asked why she had been so loud.

  
“I heard some monsters in here when I went to use the potty and then they attacked me,” she explained.

  
Her parents just made sure she was no longer hurting, took her back to bed, and tucked her in. Before turning off the light, they told her once last thing.

  
“There are no such things as monsters.”

  
\---

  
This routine had been going on for two years now. The little girl had learned that getting out of bed at night wasn’t a good idea, so she stayed huddled under her blankets instead. It didn’t help block the monsters out though; she could still hear them and sense them waiting for her to make one mistake. Every few mornings, she’d tell her parents that the monsters were keeping her up. They always said the same thing.

  
“Don’t be silly. There are no such things as monsters here.”

  
The little girl didn’t believe this statement anymore, but she wished they would at least listen to her.

One night, when the monsters were being more persistent than usual, she decided to capture proof of them. Then her parents would finally believe her!

  
Quietly but quickly, the little girl climbed out of bed and quickly ran into the hall. She already had hatched the plan in her mind: she would grab her dad’s camera he used to videotape her birthdays and use it to record the monsters. Tomorrow, she’d show her parents and maybe they’d help her get rid of them.

  
She ducked her head into the bathroom. No voices. She went inside fully, closed the door, and touched the light switch. Again, nothing.  
‘They’re playing a game, and whatever it is, I don’t like it,’ she thought as she exited her bedroom again. She decided to grab the camera anyway and went to the closet her dad kept it in.

  
As soon as she opened the closet, she was bombarded with boxes. She squealed quietly as they hit her, knocking her down. Inside, she could hear monsters snickering at her pain. The attack stopped almost as sudden as it had begun.

  
The little girl stood up and noticed the camera sitting on the top shelf. She started to reach for it before she saw a claw push it down. She tried catching it, but she could only watch in horror as the camera fell just out of her reach and hit the ground with a resounding “SMASH”.

  
The monsters’ snickering turned into cackling as she sunk down to her knees in despair and began to cry. She’d never have her proof now. Not to mention her dad would be angry for breaking his camera.

  
Surprisingly, her parents didn’t rush out of their room to see what was wrong this time. She decided to go to the kitchen on the other side of the house to try to not immediately look guilty.

  
‘What was that shatter?’ She rehearsed in her head as she walked to the kitchen. ‘The camera? How strange. I wonder why-’

  
Her train of thought was stopped as she came to the kitchen entrance and saw two monsters standing near the stove. One held a lighter (perhaps the same her parents used to light their cigarettes? She thought it could be but wasn’t sure), while the other held some sort of can. She gasped before ducking to hide behind the countertop. The monster with the can turned towards her general direction.

“Did you hear that?” It asked the other monster.

  
“Hear what?”

  
“I could’ve sworn I her. I thought they were supposed to scare her, so she wouldn’t get in the way and stay in bed instead.”

  
The little girl felt a lump in her throat. Something told her the monster was talking about her.

  
The other monster snorted. “They probably left a few minutes ago since they know we’re going to go through the plan soon. I didn’t hear anything anyway. Did you pour it all out?”

  
“Yup. Ready?”

  
The little girl stood up before the other monster could respond. “Wait!”

  
The monsters turned toward her. In the darkness, all she could see were their sinister and gleaming eyes.  
“I told you she got up,” the first monster grunted.

  
“Don’t worry about her,” the second responded.

  
“Wait! Wh- who are you? Why have you been haunting me? Do you hate me? What are you going to do-”

  
The monsters laughed, cutting the little girl off. “Why should we tell you? It won’t make a difference.”

  
The monster with the lighter lit it and the other turned the gas stove to full power. She could see sharp teeth and smooth skin from the fire’s tiny light. And then, the monster dropped the lighter.

  
Time seemed to slow as the lighter fell to the floor. The little girl tried running towards it but only slipped on the tiles slick with gasoline. She struggled to get up as the lighter fell closer, and closer…

  
The flame hit the ground, and everything was set ablaze.

  
The last thing she saw were flames as they consumed the kitchen. The last thing she felt were the heat of the fire and the burning of her flesh. The last thing she smelled and tasted was the smoke, choking her lungs.

  
The last thing she heard were the monsters’ cackles and their last words before they escaped the burning home.

  
“We lied. There really are such things as monsters here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Eat lots of candy, have fun, and don't let the monsters get you.
> 
> If anyone would be interested in any other original works of mine, let me know!


End file.
